Greenlee's Rampage
by MJ Awesome
Summary: Ryan tells Greenlee he wants Kendall...So Greenlee finally goes out andp paints the town red...breaking as many hearts as she can...(along with a nail...:) )RnR! Not sure where this fic will go...
1. Close Encounters

**

* * *

**

**Greenlee's Rampage**

**A/N: When Ryan just can't get over Kendall, he ends the ends the marriage with Greenlee, even though she loves him and only wants him. Greenlee finally goes out in hopes of getting over Ryan, indulging herself in a life of fun and excitement. She learns that she deserves to be loved on her own terms...But what if Ryan changes his mind, and Greenlee's already thrown in the towel? (Not exactly sure where this fic is going....RnR)**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in." Kendall menaced over her foamy Latte in Fusion one morning.  
  
"And how's Kendall Hart today? Crying into your coffee, I presume." Greenlee quipped as she walked into fusion to find Kendall looking more pale than usual with the same tears in her eyes she constantly seemed to have.  
  
"You know what, just shut your mouth. I really don't need you right now."  
  
"Wow Kendall. You seem rather moody today, even for you. What happened? Tossed around in the blankets with Ryan all night last night?" Greenlee smiled. "Oh wait, that was me!" Greenlee lied as she set her latte on the table. Kendall rose, not willing to stop a good debate with Greenlee.  
  
"You know, you're the one who should be moody," Kendall said in an attempt of a comeback, "you married someone who could care less if you dropped off the planet."  
  
"I don't know HOW many times I have to tell you that's not true. Ryan cares about me, deeply; so much it might actually be love. You're just sad and depressed because it's my arms he comes to at night, not yours."  
  
"Oh come on, face it Greenlee. You know that you're second. You always will be. You were with Gillian and you are with me. Ryan will NEVER love you like you want him to. Smell the roses; Ryan's my seat, you're just keeping him warm until I'm back from-"  
  
"The loony bin? Kendall, Ryan and I are married. You need to back off, because it's not going to happen for you any time soon."  
  
"Ryan still loves me! You'll see, and you WILL get kicked to the curb, just like always. So really, you need to back off and let fate take its course." Greenlee paused, tossing her purse to the sofa.  
  
"You know, Kendall, I want to talk to you. I want to talk to you like we used to, when I still had a teensy weensy bit more respect for you. I want to go back to last year, when we were friends, and I want to talk to you on that level." Greenlee said after a long pause. Kendall became curious, and she didn't say much.  
  
"Go ahead." Kendall said quietly. Greenlee took in a deep breath.  
  
"I KNOW why Ryan and I got married, okay? And so do you, I mean, you stuffed yourself inside of a box for Christ's sake-"  
  
"Okay, time's up..." Kendall said, already offended.  
  
"But do you want to know MY reasoning for marrying Ryan?" Greenlee  
asked. Kendall just stared. "Because I do love him. And he is one of my best friends. Kendall, you took Fusion from me. You know that that the ONLY thing I had in my life." Greenlee felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You took it from me and didn't even give me the littlest hint that you were still on my side and to wait. You married that Cambias prick and took away my company. Even now, you still won't give it back. Fusion was the reason why I got over Leo. I had something to wake up for every morning."  
  
"So you stole MY reason for living!? You know why I had to-"  
  
"Goddamn it, Kendall, let me finish!" Greenlee raised her voice. "So I was mad at you. I tried to make it right with you but we had gone way too far. So my best friend comes to me and asks me to save him from you. I agreed. I did it because while you left me behind, he was there. The sole reason why I married Ryan was because he wanted me to save him." Kendall felt her heart growing warmer for Greenlee again, but the shiny diamond on Greenlee's finger caught her eye, so she held her ground.  
  
"HA. You almost had me feeling sorry for you. You know what the worst part of this whole thing is? You're just setting yourself up for an even bigger fall. Yeah. Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if Leo's death was a suicide. Living with you would drive anyone crazy. You know why? Because you don't deserve to be a wife." With one quick motion, Greenlee threw her arm back and punch Kendall so hard that she crumpled to the floor. Greenlee breathed heavily.  
  
"While you finish picking your drowned rat of a face off the floor, there are some papers that need to be faxed to Maybellene. I quit. Have a nice day."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Greenlee walked into the pent house to see Ryan sleeping on couch. Greenlee walked over to him and covered him up, smiling a little bit. She kissed him lightly on the forehead. She wished he would see her like he saw Kendall. She knew he never would, however.  
  
"...Mmhmm...Kendall...." Ryan mumbled. Greenlee's eyes began welling again.  
  
"Get a grip, Greens! Knock it off!" She said to herself. Ryan opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Oh...Hey peanut." Ryan said groggily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'Hey Peanut.' Was I not loud enough?" Ryan joked. Greenlee shook her head.  
  
"No, your subconscious speaks louder than words..." Greenlee laughed. Ryan just stared into her eyes. He'd noticed how big and beautiful they were again. Lately, he'd been staring at Greenlee and figuring out everything that wasn't Kendall about her. He let himself be hypnotized by her eyes this time. She looked tired and empty. Ryan finally took in a sharp breath.  
  
"Why? Was I talking in my sleep?" he asked. Greenlee nodded. She climbed onto the couch with him and cuddled up close to him.  
  
"And I'm sure you know about whom." Greenlee sighed. "Just before you hear it from her, I punched Kendall's lights out today." Greenlee pulled her black bra strap up from her bicep and back to her shoulder. Her hair lightly brazed against Ryan's hand. The simple look she was giving him, the bra strap, and the hair was all leading to Ryan being turned on. He began to imagine Greenlee a little closer, and a little more scantily clad.  
  
"Yeah?" Ryan managed to mumble. Greenlee nodded. He could feel her breath on his chin. It smelled somewhat of coffee, a little more mint, however. Kendall was far from his mind right now. All he could focus on was what he had in his arms right now, and he liked that. He realized he had been trying to get over Kendall all this time, and this is just what he should have done a long time ago. Greenlee felt Ryan stroking her back softly, staring down at her.  
  
"She said Leo probably killed himself, because I don't deserve to be a wife." Greenlee laughed. "So I decked her one." Greenlee sighed and held onto Ryan tighter. She loved him so much, and she was sure all he was thinking about was getting laid. "I quit Fusion, too." Greenlee felt tears in her eyes yet again, but she wasn't ashamed anymore. She liked to cry in front of Ryan.  
  
"Greens, it's okay...." Ryan tried to coax. Suddenly, Greenlee felt brave and sat up before she straddled him. Ryan just stared at her, stroking her legs and thighs. Greenlee leaned down and kissed Ryan softly on the mouth, before he took over and the kiss became more passionate and heated. Once they broke, Ryan stared at her...she wasn't Kendall. He wriggled out from under her and put his hand to his head.  
  
"Who wants Pizza and a movie? I can run to Dominos and get the-uh- the, Pizza plate. We could rent a scary movie, get some Ben and Jerry's..." Rejected again, Greenlee shook her head.  
  
"You know, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to bed." She said. Ryan looked at her, panicked.  
  
"Hey, no, wait Greenlee. Listen..." he began as he neared her. Greenlee looked away from him, her eyes filled to the limit with tears. Ryan wanted to kick himself. "I'm sorry. I really am..." he said. Greenlee nodded.  
  
"I understand, it's fine. You know, people say that couples usually stop having sex after marriage. So..." Greenlee smiled. "Really. Go do whatever you have to do. I'll be here waiting for your return." Greenlee laughed. Ryan kissed her forehead before getting his coat. He opened the door, "just be sure to tell me how much I screwed up Kendall's face, will you?" Greenlee said, wiping her eyes. Ryan stared back at her.  
  
"Green-"  
  
"I'm _**fine**_." Greenlee said loudly as she walked back alone to her room. Right then and there, Ryan blew it. He continued out the door.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	2. Ryan's Stale Blue Eyes

**Greenlee's Rampage**  
  
The sunlight danced on Greenlee's eyelids as they opened. It was summer, and a light breeze from her window came through as she yawned. She looked at her clock, 10:45 am, and stretched. Usually, since it was only Tuesday, she would be going berserk with the idea of running so late, but she remembered she didn't have Fusion anymore. She had nothing, and the emptiness on the opposite side of the bed just proved it.  
  
Silently, Greenlee went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she finally looked up, she saw her eyes, so hollow and emotionless. The lines on her face showed a woman of forty, not 27. The stress she went through had aged her almost 15 years. Greenlee applied her makeup after a long shower and decided to go out for breakfast, starving from lack of food the previous night.  
  
The pub was almost vacant, besides Bianca in a back corner, rocking little Miranda soundly. Greenlee pushed away her desire for food and went to Bianca.  
  
"Hey you." Greenlee smiled. Bianca smiled back.  
  
"Hey, grab a seat. Join us." Bianca invited. Greenlee checked her watch, but remember she had nowhere to go, so she joined Bianca. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Bianca offered.  
  
"Oh no, I got it. Do you want a muffin or something?" Greenlee asked. Bianca shook her head.  
  
"No thank you. So, how's the husband?" Bianca asked right away. Greenlee raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Wow, that came on pretty quickly." She joked. Bianca retreated.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I'm sure you're upset, I mean, I talked to Kendall this morning. That was quite a mark you left her." Bianca said disapprovingly. Greenlee was shocked that Bianca was on Kendall's side, but understood to an extent. Kendall was Bianca's sister.  
  
"Bianca, do you have any clue why I punched her?" Greenlee asked. Bianca shook her head.  
  
"No, all I got was the story that you were jealous of the fact that Kendall and Ryan have something together..."  
  
"Yeah, of course that's what you got. I threw a punch at her because she said that she wouldn't be surprised if Leo killed himself because I don't deserve to be a wife." Greenlee said. "I'm sorry but that was a little below the belt. She's lucky that's the only thing I did." Greenlee finished. Bianca was speechless.  
  
"Wow, Greenlee, I had no clue I-"  
  
"It's fine. I'm a little uptight right now..."  
  
"It's because Ryan stayed the night at Kendall's last night, huh?" Bianca asked. Greenlee acted as if she knew the whole time.  
  
"What? No. No, that's not it. I quit Fusion after I decked Kendall. Now I have no job-"  
  
"And now the man you're married to is having an obvious affair. Greenlee, how are you going to support yourself after the divorce?" Bianca was concerned. Miranda made little noises as she played with Bianca's hair.  
  
"Oh, Ryan and I aren't getting divorced..."Greenlee convinced herself. Bianca paused and became very serious.  
  
"Greenlee, I have watched you got from a spoiled, self-centered girl to a spoiled, self-centered, but independent, woman..."  
  
"If that's supposed to make me feel better you're doing a very lame job." Greenlee joked.  
  
"No, I'm being honest. When are you going to wake up and say, 'you know what? I deserve to be loved unconditionally.' No sex clause, no bogus prenuptial, no false vows. LOVE. Like you had with Leo."  
  
"It's been nice, Bianca, but I should-"  
  
"NO, wait a minute, Greenlee. You are my cousin. You were almost my sister. You need to hear me out. When are you going to stop being Ryan's doormat? His shield against Kendall? It's not fair to you at all, and frankly I'm sick of all of it. I am sick of the way Ryan plays you both. You used to be best friends, and now not a day goes by where Kendall doesn't make a fool of herself and you convince yourself that there's something there. Stop being the consolation prize because Ryan isn't the only man out there that will treat you right." Greenlee's cell phone began ringing. Greenlee flipped it open.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey beautiful!" Ryan said back. Greenlee said nothing. "What's the matter?" he asked. Greenlee cleared her throat.  
  
"How long were you there last night?" she asked. Ryan said nothing. "Never mind. Uh, what do you need?" she asked, her voice perky again.  
  
"Nothing, just checking up on my favorite munchkin." Ryan teased, "Can I meet you at home soon? I decided to play hooky today and I want to spend today with you." It sounded too perfect.  
  
"Okay, I'll uh, I'll see you at home in just a bit. Bye honey."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Greenlee looked to Bianca who was shaking her head. "You're going home to see him now?" Bianca asked, unbelievingly. Greenlee nodded. "Good luck, Greenlee. I'll see you later." Bianca said without expression.  
  
"Bye Bianca..." Greenlee hugged Bianca. "And bye Miranda!" Greenlee cooed, stroking the baby softly. "It's time for me to wake up. Thanks for the alarm clock." Greenlee winked. Bianca smiled.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Greenlee was greeted with the smell of pizza as soon as she opened the door to the penthouse. Ryan handed her a piece.  
  
"Hey, hey." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"What's all this?" Greenlee asked flatly.  
  
"Just an I'm sorry. I didn't come home last night." Ryan said quietly.  
  
"No biggie. I'm fine." Greenlee smiled, sitting on the couch and taking a bite. "So how was Kendall's face?"  
  
"You did quite a number on her." Ryan said, but should have put his foot in his mouth. He sighed.  
  
"Ryan, what's the matter?" Greenlee started to rise. Ryan flinched.  
  
"No-no. You should sit," Ryan said quickly. Greenlee felt a slight fear develop inside of her. She knew that she needed to say something dramatic in order to gain a little more time for Ryan to fall in love with her.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you, Ryan." Greenlee's nerves were jangling. Ryan looked a little scared as well.  
  
"No, I need to tell you something first-"  
  
"No, please Ryan. Don't make this hard for me..." Greenlee's brown eyes looked into Ryan's. "I love you," she whispered. Ryan began to speak, but Greenlee cut him off. "I-I know you may not feel the same, and that's okay, but-"  
  
"Greenlee, I love you too," Ryan began. Greenlee smiled. "But not the same way I love Kendall...and I want to be with her." Greenlee choked, and suddenly couldn't breathe, but she didn't let Ryan see this. She just smiled and nodded, laughing a little bit. He stopped, staring at her sadly. "I don't know what else to say." Greenlee shrugged as if she didn't care, although she was dying inside.  
  
"There's nothing to say." Greenlee snapped.  
  
"Greenlee-"  
  
"I'm sure you and Kendall are going to be really happy." Greenlee added.  
  
"I don't know what you want from me. I love you, and I'm sorry."  
  
"If you loved me, you'd be making a life with me, not with that slut Kendall." Greenlee's voice cracked.  
  
"Hey, don't you doubt the fact that I love you, okay? Don't you dare doubt it. I love you so much but I am so sick of all this shit!"  
  
"What shit?!"  
  
"All of this hurt. I am so sick of hurting you and I can't do it anymore. Every time I see this sadness in your eyes," he paused, brushing her hair from her face, "it kills me."  
  
"Then why are you leaving me?" Greenlee's throat hurt from the lump deep down in it.  
  
"Because you can do so much better for yourself. I'm a loser junkie, hooked on the Kendall drug. You know that."  
  
"But, I was helping you move on and get over her! You know you are the best for me! We're the best for each other!" Greenlee felt like she seemed a little too desperate at this point. Ryan leaned to kiss Greenlee's lips, but she turned her head the opposite direction.  
  
The single thing to shatter the silence was the popping and crackling of the roaring flames in the fireplace. Greenlee shifted her weight on the couch away from Ryan. "Leave me alone. Just leave me alone." Greenlee gazed down crossly. "You've said all I need to hear. I have nothing left to say to you." Her eyes were welled up to their very limit in tears; something Greenlee by no means did for just anybody. Hesitantly, her eyes crept to Ryan's chiseled face. She couldn't do it again. With every morsel of internal strength she had, she rose and walked shakily out from the stare of Ryan's stale blue eyes.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


End file.
